Secret Love
by Nimfel93
Summary: This is a love story between Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke's in love with Naruto but he doesn't know, so what happens when Sasuke finds out Naruto's secret. SasuNaru Yaoi. Enjoy ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love:**

**Chapter 1:**

**"Sa...Sasuke" Panted the blonde in-between breaths "Please...Stop it"**

"Are you sure, is that what you really want Naruto" Said a seductive voice from within the darkness.

"Y...Yes"

"Not a chance"

"Eh"

"Come on Naruto think about it...after all this time do you really think that I would let you go so easily?"

"Only *-Pant-* if you truly *-Pant-* love me"

"..." "Baka"

*Thrust*

Screams came from the blonde boy underneath the raven of both pleasure and pain. The room that they were in was completely sound proof, so none of the screams could be heard by outsiders.

"Say my name Dobe" Demanded the raven.

"N...No" Cried the blonde, tears streaming down his face.

"Say It Naruto"

*Thrust* Each Thrust became more violent when the blonde objected to do what was told of him.

"NO" Screamed the blonde one more time.

"Come on Naruto, just say my name then you won't have to be so much pain" The raven was beginning to get angry with the blonde boy now.

Silence filled the room.

"Why *-Pant-* what's *-Pant-* the point. -Gulp- When I'm not even real?" An evil grin crossed the others face as he disappeared from under the raven.

"No, No you can't leave me, don't..." It was too late and silence once again filled the room.

The raven sat on his double king sized bed, silent, alone and necked.

(AN: _ 0_0 _...Hehe I'm dirty)

"Why Naruto, why do you do this to me?" The raven picked up a picture frame of him and his parents then threw it at the other wall on the opposite side of his master bedroom. The frame smashed into tiny pieces all over the floor.

The raven sat panting heavily on his bed. (Still naked) when a knock was heard at the door of his room.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, are you ok in there, I heard a loud noise" Said a male voice

"Yea, I'm fine Kakashi-sensei" replied the raven

"Ah good, oh by the way, Naruto just called he asked if you were still going over for band tomorrow at his house"

"Yea I am, I'll send him a text now"

"Ok well good night Sasuke"

"Ah, good night"

Foot steps were heard walking down the hallway, away from the ravens door. Sasuke sat in the dark silent room staring at the broken picture frame on the floor.

And Deep down that's how he felt.

.Broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Love**

**Chapter: 2**

_**Enjoy my loveable readers **__****_

"**Sensei, are you coming or what" Shouted the impatient Sasuke at the bottom of the stairs, while tapping his foot.**

"Ah, just a second Sasuke"

Sasuke had been waiting impatiently in the hallway for thirty minutes now and his temper was rising.

"Gahh…Come on you old fart, I don't want to be late for rehearsal with 

**Naru-Chan…I mean the guys" Sasuke stormed up the stairs & down the hall to Kakashi's room, only to find a little something attached to the handle of the door.**

"What the hell's…Kakashi?"

"No, no, no, Sasuke don't, you can't…" But it was too late; the raven had opened the door and found something that was not meant to be seen.

"…"

"…"

"Hehe, erm…hi there Sasuke"

"Ka-ka-shi" *Temper rising and eye twitching*

"Erm…so…what cha doing?" Asked the white haired man, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"…"

"…"

_**Now I'm not going to tell you what Sasuke just saw, but it includes hand cuffs, black leather outfits and well everything that's kinky in the world.**_****

"Ka-ka-shi" His temper still was rising, above a normal human.

"Sasuke please wait…you don't understand, I just…" The older man began to panic, waving his hands franticly in his face.

"We'll talk about this later"

*SLAM*

Uchiha has left the building.

(Later on after that *ahem* incident)

*Knock, knock, knock*

"C…Coming"

The door opened slowly, to reveal a small brown eye.

"Ah Kakashi, Sasuke nice too see you" The door opened wider to reveal a tall man with drown hair, tanned skin and a scar that crossed the bridge of his nose.

"Yo, Iruka you ready?" Asked Kakashi with a wave.

"Yea, sure, hold on, NARUTO" The younger man shouted up the stairs to the blonde boy.

"YEA" Replied another voice

"SASUKE'S HERE"

"AH, OK SEND HIM UP"

Turning back round to face Sasuke, Iruka gave a small smile "You can come in; he's just in his room as usual."

"Um, thanks Iruka-Sensei" Stepping threw the front door; the raven took off his shoes and placed them on the rack beside the welcome mat.

"I'll be back later, so just, give me a ring when you want to be picked up, Sasuke" Said the white haired man, looking over Iruka's shoulder eagerly.

"Yea, right."

"NARUTO I'M GOING, OK" Shouted Iruka again.

"K, SEE YOU LATER" Replied Naruto.

"Well bye Sasuke."

"Yea see ya."

Turning around Iruka walked over to Kakashi's car, with the pervert not far behind. 

**  
"Oh and by the way" Began the younger man. "We have a visitor"**

A curious expression came on to the ravens face. "A visitor?"

"Yea, he's staying for a while, hope you don't mind."

"No not at all."

"Ok, good, well bye then"

"Yea bye."

Closing the door a thought crossed the ravens mind. Putting it aside he turned to face the long narrow hallway and began walking.

Making his way threw the hallway, and up the stairs, the raven could hear voices coming from the blonde's room, they were quiet but audible enough for him to hear.

_**"W…wait a minute, what if someone sees us"**_

"Don't worry about it; I'll be quick, I promise"

"No wait…"

"There's no use trying to fight it, you know you wanna"

"No stop…I can't, what would the others think?"

"Forget about them, it's just you and me now."

"…"_**  
**_**  
****To Be Continued…**


End file.
